What Should Have Been
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: An Eli and Clare story of what should have happened with the IM scene, in Better Off.  May be a one shot or I may continue depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Eli or Clare. I just love the couple.

Summary: Different Ending to the scene in Better Off Alone where Eli IMs Clare even though I know it will be done may be a bit OOC, but it worked in this and we haven't seen to much of him yet so maybe it isn't OOC. Oh this is a ONE SHOT unless I get reviews asking for more.

Frustration was emanating from the tawny shoulder length haired girl. In all her years of school nothing had irritated her more then this English class, more specifically the latest assignment. How could her teacher say that her writing was impersonal. Ok sure, maybe the past pieces weren't as detailed as before, but she couldn't "hide" as her teacher had said behind vampire fiction anymore. Not to mention the fighting that seemed to surround her every time she stepped into her own home. As if on cue the voices of her parents grew louder, they were arguing again and apparently heading in her direction. Staring at the word document in front of her Clare once again deleted the mediocre story. She needed an escape, an escape from her parents and their issues, and the blank screen in front of her that seemed to mock her with each passing minute. As if on cue the small IM screen popped up, and with it the first smile Clare had had since arriving home.

The message was from Eli " More Public Embarrassment Tonight?"

Her smile turned into a smirk as she quickly replied " Is that an invitation?" She didn't know why but around him she acted with more bravery then normal.

Almost immediately his answer appeared on the screen " Do you want it to be?" She let a little giggle escape her lips at the response, it was a typical Eli answer. She could almost see his eyebrows lift up and disappear under his long dark chocolate colored hair as one corner of his lips quirked up into a smirk.

Pausing for a moment Clare wasn't sure how to respond. Did she want to get out… more then anything, but could she was the question. Just as she was leaning towards saying no to his very appealing proposal, she did have a paper to write after all, the voices grew even louder then before and crushed the happy oblivious bubble she had been in. Without another thought she typed a simple "Yes" back.

It seemed like forever for his response, she guessed he was not expecting her to agree so quickly. That idea alone made her fill with even more courage, she had thrown him off. She didn't think that was entirely possible to do, after all she had ditched with him. Yes they had ended up trying to finish her assignment but still. When he finally did reply it wasn't a question on what she wanted to do but a statement " Meet me at the schools parking lot in 30 minutes." Quickly her mind thought about her parents plans for the night. Her dad was going back to the office and her mom had a function to go to, listening for a few minutes she heard the door behind her slam two separate times. She was home free and was going to use it to her advantage, for once she was going to act like a normal teen. Agreeing she signed off the IM and focused on the blank document in front of her again but this time with the smirk still on her face. Giving into her sudden inspiration, she let another one of her vampire stories fill the page. The words just seemed to pore out of her now and she couldn't stop it. Except now the vampire in her mind wasn't the dirty blond hair and blue eyes of Declan but the dark brown almost black hair and hazel eyes of Eli. Before she knew it she only had 15 minutes to get to the school. So after brushing her hair and grabbing a jacket Clare was out the door.

Walking up to the parking lot Clare had to keep herself from running toward the dark black mass that she knew was Eli's hearse. Even though it was a warm autumn night a sudden shiver had her clinching at her light jacket. Once she got to the over sized car she saw Eli laying on the hood. His right arm was between his head and the windshield and his eyes were closed, he had his huge head phones on and Clare guessed he wasn't really paying attention to the world around him. Feeling brave once more she let her eyes skim his body. He wore black pants that fit him perfectly without being to tight and she could see the chain from his wallet shine in the moon light. Underneath his black jacket, he was wearing the usual black t shirt. She never fully got why he wore only black but she couldn't deny that he looked good. Breaking eye contact with his body she felt that her cheeks had heated up. So after taking a few deep breathes and hoping her face looked normal again she reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

Slowly he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the lack of light. Without getting up he locked his hazel orbs onto her blue ones and gave her that one sided smirk she had been thinking about not even an hour before.

"Hey, you actually came." His voice was soft, like he had just woken up but she could still hear the sarcasm underneath.

" How is it you can still doubt me." Without realizing it she had lowered her voice to match his and with it leaned closer to him so he could hear her.

"Well you're a complicated girl Clare Edwards." His sarcasm was even thicker but what caught her really off guard was the that his face was suddenly much closer to hers. He had changed positions as he was speaking, propping his body up onto his elbows.

"Wow thanks," her voice now had an edge of its own, "If all you are going to do is make fun of me I think I'll be leaving." With a fake frown Clare started to walk away.

But she only got a few steps before a cool hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her back around. The power of the spin made the two teens chests collide and knocked Clare off balance, sending her backwards. Closing her eyes she waited for the pain that would accompany her hitting the parking lot but it never came. Instead the hand that had been around her wrist looped around her waist. Still shocked but Eli's save Clare opened her eyes and suddenly felt as if she was in one of her vampire tales. Where the handsome loner boy saves the young main character after an embarrassing moment.

Helping her to a standing position once more, Clares mind flashed back to the memory of them standing by the tree earlier that day, when they had almost kissed. Her body seemed to respond to just the mere memory of it. The feelings only increased when she noticed that his arms were still firmly around her waist. The chemistry between them had her mind racing and her body shivering even more.

Clearing her throat she spoke once more her voice now back to the breathy whisper it was when she had awaken him minutes before, "So what are we doing tonight, what public embarrassment do you have in store for me?"

Seeing she was still shaken up Eli responded with a serious tone, loosening his grip on her waist to give her some space but not fully letting go, " I didn't really have anything in mind I just thought you may want to get out of your house."

Her heart raced by the sweet sediment, and the fact that he didn't go into details. Truth be told she had forgotten about her parents since she had seen him laying on the hood of his car. Unlike before though, even after he mentioned her parents her good mood didn't waver. Sighing one hand went up to her hair to push it back into place as the other loosened his grip on her waist and replaced her hand in his. His eyes flashed with some emotion, whether it was shock, excitement or both she didn't know.

"Can we just hang here, let me clear my mind?" Her blue eyes pleaded for him to agree.

Not missing a beat Eli gripped her hand a bit tighter as he walked back to his faithful hearse. Sliding onto the hood once more he pulled her up, never letting her hand leave his.

Looking in his eyes Clare felt safe, and she wanted to laugh at how cliché that sounded. Not only was her writing lacking personality so was her own feelings He didn't say a word just let his thumb draw designs on the inside of her palm. She knew he was waiting for her to pick a topic and he would follow her lead. Smiling she pulled them both down so they were laying on the hood side by side, once again and not knowing what to say really. Deciding she wanted to focus on anything but herself or her family she asked

" So what were you listening to when I got here?" It wasn't a particularly interesting question but it sent him into a mini monologue that let her just relax and laugh

A few hours later they were still lying on the hood of his beloved hearse but two things had changed. One, was that she was laughing so hard she was crying. It had started when he had mentioned one of his favorite bands was 30 Seconds to Mars, and then finding out not only did she not listen to them but had never even heard of them. The other was he had his left arm under her head and she was holding his left hand with her own as they laid next to each other. The sides of their bodies touching leaving no gap.

"Ok fine if it will get you off my back how about you lend me their CDs and I'll listen to them for myself." She replied abruptly ending his current rant on the subject.

Leaning up onto his left elbow he hovered above her with a strange look in his eyes. "You are only saying that to shut me up aren't you." His voice was still sweet but he tried to add in a tough edge to it, but Clare could see through that.

Stifling another laugh she looked him dead in the eyes, "No why would you say that." The overly sweet tone of her voice showed him he was indeed correct and now he wanted her to admit it to.

"Oh come on admit it you just want me to stop ranting because you know I am right." His one sided smirk was a full blown smile now and it gave him away.

"Nope." Was her simple answer.

Having no other choice he released her hand and started tickling her sides, keeping himself propped up by his knees on one side of her.

"Say it." He repeated.

Clare was gasping for air in between the fits of laugher, but still refused shaking her head.

"Say it." He said once again this time laughing with her.

The need for air was getting to strong. Hating that she was going to have to surrender she let out a quick answer of, "Fine you're right."

His fingers stopped and he moved his hands onto either side of her head. As he hovered above her he couldn't help but notice how free and happy she looked. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair was messed up from moving around when she was laughing. She was gorgeous and sweet, and she was hanging with him. That meant a lot to him, even more then he would ever admit. "Now was that so hard?" His one sided smirk returned.

Looking up at him, Claire loved that she could see his full face. His bangs were hanging down towards her and didn't hide anything. Looking into his hazel eyes though, she could still see that there was something locked inside. It was his closeness though that made her take in the position they were in. Suddenly her eyes locked onto his lips and it was like gravity was pulling her to him.

Letting her arms snake around his neck she lowered his lips to hers. Her lips moved slowly against his not asking for much, and after a few moments he eagerly responded. They found a rhythm and soon the kiss heated up, the electricity she felt around him seemed to surround them now egging them on. Her hands wound into his soft hair combing through it or spinning it into her fingers. His slide up and down her sides stopping just below her breasts and just above her hips, he didn't want to scare her off.

After a few minutes Eli pulled back smiling surprised she was the one to make the first move. As he tried to catch his breathe, he watched as her entire upper body seemed to move as she did the same, he couldn't help but give her one more quick peck on the lips. Breaking the kiss once move he pulled them both up so they could sit.

"Wow." Clare's mind was swimming and she ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized what she had just said.

Laughing at how she could go from being daring enough to kiss him one second to being embarrassed about it the next he reached up and placed his hand under her chin. Pushing her head up enough so he could lock eyes with her, he spoke in a voice you would use for a scared child " It's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed about that kiss. I'm not going to laugh at you,… not when I liked it a lot to." He smiled a genuine smile to prove his point, as his eyes never left hers.

Sighing in relief, Claire's pulse slowed down and she couldn't help but let a goofy smile slide onto her face as she asked, "Really?"

Laughing Eli just wrapped his arms around her instead of replying. Melting into him she lat her arms once again go around his neck. She felt so good in his arms. She hadn't felt this safe since….. well since K.C. It scared her that she felt this safe, this quick with a guy, but she didn't want to over analyze this anymore.

After a minute, they reluctantly pulled apart. Knowing that she couldn't deal with having her heart played with again Clare had to ask a question that could drive him away, though she hoped it wouldn't.

" Ummmm Eli, so you… you like me right?" She couldn't look him in the eyes instead she watched her hands play with her jacket.

Chuckling he replied as he grabbed her hands yet again, "Clare do you think I would kiss you like that if I didn't?"

She smiled in spite of herself at him using a question to answer a question like he had done earlier that night on IM. The next part was even harder so her eyes stayed put on her hands interlaced with his. She wanted to memorize this and the feelings that came with it. Incase this was the last time it ever happened. " So does that mean… I mean are we…?"

"Are you asking if this means we are together?" He finished for her.

"Yea." Was all she could manage finally looking up, and her could see how nervous she was.

Letting go of one of her hands he reached up and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Watching for her reaction he let let one word slip out "Yes."

Her light blue eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning as she lounged forward and gave him another quick hug and kiss. Careful to keep them both on the hood he smiled back at her. He usually didn't fall for a girl like her but she had something about her. Something that drew him in and he could see the strength she had just under the surface. Under the shy girl she normally portrayed.

As Clare was reaching for his hand once more so they could lay back down she saw the face of her watch. It was 11 o'clock! Jumping off the car, she looked at him and for a second she thought she saw disappointment in his eyes. Not wanting him to think anything was wrong she explained as she started walking backwards towards her house. "Sorry I gotta go, my parents will notice I am gone if I stay out any later, but I'll see you tomorrow at school. Ok?" Sliding off the hood of his car he just gave her a small smile and wave, and she know he understood. Turning around she almost tripped once more as she speed her way back home.

A little while later she made her way up the drive way a smile still on her face. Noticing both cars still missing she didn't have to sneak into the house or her room. Which Clare was thankful for because as happy as she was she knew she was going to make a lot of noise.

After changing into her PJs the 10th grade girl slide into bed completely happy for the first time in weeks.

The next morning Clare Edwards could have sworn she woke up with the smile still on her face. The morning was a blur of countless different outfits, a breakfast she only partially ate ( and couldn't even remember what it was) and the butterflies in her stomach at the idea of seeing Eli.

When she finally made it to school she was still half an hour early and the butterflies hadn't subsided. She couldn't even think what it would be like when she saw him again. All the sudden Clare started to panic. What if last night was a fluke. What if he didn't really like her. Or what if he didn't want to date a grade below himself. Her mind was spinning so out of control she didn't even hear Alli approach.

"Clare.. Clare.. CLARE!" Alli shouted finally getting Clare's attention.

Shaking her head Clare focused in on her best friend. "Oh sorry Alli, Hi." She tried to hide her confusion as she hugged her best friend.

" Hi. Are you ok Clare?" Alli asked as they walked over to their lockers to get their books for the day.

" Yea totally fine Alli, just got the writing assignment on my brain I didn't finish it last night." It wasn't a lie, not really. She really didn't finish her writing assignment, she just didn't want to tell Alli why. Because Alli would want all the details from what happened the night before and with the new doubts in her mind Clare didn't want to say anything incase it all fell apart.

"Ok whatever you say weirdo." Alli replied, but Clare could tell this wouldn't be the end of it.

"Anyway, how was your night. How was the party?" Clare asked, and just like that Alli went off on this long rant about how awesome her night was and how she had made out with Drew. But Clare was only slightly into the conversation. She kept flashing back to Eli ranting about the band he liked. It wasn't until Alli's face fell in shock as she looked over Clare's that Clare was pulled back to reality. Following her best friends gaze she saw that Eli was heading right for her. In spite of the new worries she couldn't help but smile.

" Hey,.. Eli." Clare almost whispered as her eyes once again watched as her hands started messing with the edge of her skirt.

" Hey Clare." As he answered a flash of confusion shot through his eyes at her odd behavior. " I thought we got past this last night?" He inquired as his fingers lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

As Alli's jaw hit the floor, Clare smiled up at Eli. "We did or atleast I think so. I don't know exactly what you are talking about specifically. I don't want to assume anything. I know you are a year older then me and I get it if last night was just a one time thing. I just hope we can still wor-"

Her rant was cut off by Elis' lips descending onto hers. The kiss wasn't like the night before it was fast and full of passion, like he was trying to convince her how much he cared. Soon she melted into the kiss and put just as much into it as him. They battled for dominance and Clare couldn't help but smile into the kiss. After a few more minutes they broke apart needing air, As they broke apart, the smile that was still on her face was reflected on his. That was until the hall filled with woof whistles and cheers. As a blush crept onto Clares face she hide it against Elis' chest. Slowly Claire was able to gain control back as she felt Elis' hand slowly rub up and down her back giving her the comfort she needed, the comfort she missed from someone having your back.

Slowly Clare pulled back, but not wanting to break all contact she reached for his hand as she faced Alli. The look on Allis' face was priceless. Her mouth was still open and her dark brown eyes were wide but as Clare moved to stand next to Eli, Alli seemed to come out of her trance.

"Clare is there something you want to tell me?" Alli asked and suddenly Clare felt like she was caught in a lie.

After taking a few deep breaths and feeling Elis thumb drawing designs on her palm once more in comfort, she started explaining. "Well Eli and I hung out last night to get my mind off things and one thing led to another, and well…" she looked up at Eli once more for some kind of conformation before saying it out loud. He just lifted up his eyebrows in a way to say 'well what are you waiting for' so she continued, "We are together now."

Then the unbelievable happened, Alli just looked between the two of them smiled and said " Well good for you Clare it is about time you moved on from K.C. You two have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Then she shut her locker and walked away. While Eli had a smile on his face, Clare couldn't help but feel like something was off with Alli. Her response was way to withdrawn and as see turned away it seemed like Alli was mad at Clare, like Clare had betrayed her somehow. The feel of her arm being tugged snapped Clare out of her thoughts.

" Come on, we don't want to be late for math." Eli spoke giving her a sarcastic smirk that made her giggle. Yea like he actually cared about being late. Switching out the last of her books Clare closed her locker and turned to Eli once more.

" Ready." She spoke with that crazy happy smile back on her face. As they headed down the hall his right arm wrapped around her shoulder and she reached up with her right hand to hold his, just like the night before. \Allis problems could wait right? How bad could it really be?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Should Have Been

A/N Wow thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews, favorites and story alerts, it totally made my morning. So I am not sure where the story is going. I have a vague outline but I honestly wasn't expecting so many people to review and not only like it but ask for more. So chapter 2 is going to be taking place in the first half of Better off Alone part 2.I will finish the episode in chapter three if you guys like this chapter. I did take the Clare and Eli scenes from this episode. And while I used the dialogue from their four scenes together (pretty much word for word sometimes that is how big of a nerd I am lol) I did because they still fit my story.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.

Eli and Clare stumbled into their math class a few minutes later laughing hysterically. Her stomach was hurting and tears sliding down her cheeks but it felt so good to laugh. It had started when they had tried to walk through the door way side by side. Needless to say they got stuck again. Unwillingly he removed his arm from around her shoulder just long enough for them to make it into the classroom separately. However when she was making her way to her seat she felt his strong hand resting on the small of her back, but he wasn't guiding her. It felt more like he didn't trust her yet to walk on her own. As her laugher died down, she came to the conclusion he may have been right. She was feeling light headed and a bit dizzy, though she had no intention of telling him. She didn't need to see that ' I was right' smirk of his so early in the morning.

As he took his seat in the desk next to her, she felt her cheeks heat up once more. Clare didn't know how long he would continue to have this effect on her but she hoped it wouldn't be to long. She hated not having full control over herself. Their eyes locked and she could have sworn he knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on her, blush or no blush. She didn't know how long their staring contest could have gone, because at that moment the teacher came in.

50 minutes later the notebook where her notes were suppose to be, had been filled with random doodles. The teacher was going over the same thing for the 10th time and her mind was wandering. Now she was watching Eli as she tried and failed to not think about her parents. He was spinning his pen in his hand like a drummer. The movement seemed to put him in an almost hypnotic state. Then every once and a while he would feel her staring and look up, letting his long bangs fall in front of his hazel eyes. She would give him a half hearted smile, trying to conceal what she was really thinking about. He would give her a skeptical look and go back to what he was doing. By the fifth time she knew she wasn't fooling him.

When the bell rang a short while later Clare bolted from class and Eli not knowing any other way to avoid the questions he would ask or her reaction to them. But he was too good and caught up to her as she was passing an empty art classroom.

Pushing her inside he closed the door and blocked it with his own body. " Ok Clare what is going on? You looked like someone just handed you your first F. Are things getting worse with your parents?" His eyes were soft but held her gaze with a strength that took her breath away.

"Yes…. No….. I don't know!" She almost screamed, her hands weaved into her short wavy hair as she looked down in utter frustration.

She heard Eli take a deep breath before he spoke in a tone that seemed calm but she could hear the worry under it all. " Ok. Breath Clare. Now stop, rewind and play."

Removing her hands from her hair she walked a few feet over to a desk and sat on top of it. Swinging her legs out she watched as they created a V then swung back. Her voice was almost back to normal when she spoke again. "According to my mom everything is fine between her and my dad but anyone can see that it's not. And I hate that she thinks she can just lie to me when I can see what is going on every time I walk into the house. "

Still unsure if she would run, he kept his position by the door as he asked " Is it really that bad? Do you think they are getting divorced?"

Her light blue eyes widened in pure shock and terror. That wasn't an option was it? Her parents wouldn't need to go that far right? With as much conviction as she could muster she replied "Divorced, my parents would never get divorced. My moms just sad cause my dad is always in a bad mood".

Feeling that Clare wasn't going to try and escape any longer, Eli walked over to where she was. Not paying attention to personal space but rather just the need to comfort her ( however odd that thought might seem) he stopped only when his body was in between her swinging legs. Placing his hands on her shoulders he locked eyes with her once more and asked "Well have you told them how you feel?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. How was it that just that simple touch could contain so much comfort for her. " I have tried, I mean I really have. But they don't want to talk and I don't know how many more times I can ask them too."

He hated seeing Clare in such a vulnerable position. She was strong but this issue was weighting way to much on her. All the sadness, hurt and confusion in her eyes made him see she needed to vent once and for all. Letting a smile cross his face he couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. "You could write how you feel in that letter for English class. Kill two birds with one stone."

" Do you really think that is a good idea Eli. I mean, this is my life we are talking about. How am I suppose to just write that down and share it with the class?" Her voice started to shake again at the thought of her whole English class seeing something so close to her heart.

Letting his hands move they went around her waist and he pulled her close, " You can do it and you'll feel great after you get it all out."

Realizing he probably did have a point, all Clare could do was nod her head. Looping her hands around his neck she played with his hair at the back of his neck. Smiling she slowly pulled his face down to meet hers. Instinctively he pulled her body to his lifting her up so their lips would meet in the middle. Closing her eyes in anticipation Clare was rudely pulled out of the moment when the bell rang signaling the end of the passing period. Hating the bell more then ever at that moment Eli pulled Clare off the desk.

" Clare… how about we ditch next period. You have a free period after that anyway." His eyebrows went up as his lopsided smirk appeared on his face.

Clare could feel his thumbs drawing little circles of encouragement on her hips. Unhooking her fingers from around his neck she gives his right upper arm a quick playful hit. " Eli we may be late for class already but I am not skipping again, especially for no reason."

" Ouch, that hurt." He pouted with a fake whine. "Fine, fine. I just get you to do it another time." Once again the smirk was on his face as he pulled back from her. " Come on I guess we better go to class before I do something to delay us even more." Laughing she interlaced her fingers with his and they made their way to their classes.

Sitting in front of her laptop once again Clare couldn't help but smile. It had taken most of her free period, a lot of deleting and some tears but she had done it. The letter to her parents about their fighting was done,… and ended up being some of her best writing if she did say so herself. Though she wasn't sure if she could completely trust her own opinion. Was it more personal and emotional, yes. In the end she would have to see what Eli and Ms. Dawes thought. Printing it off Clare shut down her computer and headed back to her locker. She had 10 minutes until English class and was so ready to see Eli again but she had to grab the rest of her stuff first.

Approaching her locker she saw Alli sitting in front of her own. She had her face in her hands. When Clare got closer she could hear Alli was crying. Sitting down next to her best friend Clare spoke in a quiet voice so she wouldn't scare her, " Alli… Alli what's wrong."

Allis head slowly lifted and her tearful eyes found Clares'." Oh hey Clare. Nothings wrong. I just have a lot on my mind nothing for you to worry about."Clare thought she heard Alli add something at the end the sounded like "Not that you would ever care" but Allis voice had dropped so quiet by the end of her sentence Clare couldn't be sure. She wiped away the last of her tears then continued with a bit of an angry edge, " So why aren't you with Eli. Shouldn't you be off somewhere making out, writing or listening to puck rock with him in his hearse?"

Clare was so taken aback by not only what Alli had said but her attitude, that she didn't answer right away. When she finally got her mind wrapped around it, Clare was mad at what Alli was insinuating….. Actually she wasn't just mad she was down right pissed off. "What is wrong with you? What is that even suppose to mean? Just because he is my boyfriend doesn't mean that I have to around him all the time. Unlike some people I don't drop everything and everyone for a boy." Getting up Clare went to open her locker. She was so mad that it took her two times to enter the combo correctly. When she finally did open it Alli spoke once more.

" Oh right you could never be that kind of girl." Alli spat out sarcastically. " God forbid the great Clare Edwards ever have a weakness or one bad behavior. Come on Clare admit it you have been ignoring me ever since you started even just crushing on that emo- hearse driving freak!"

Clare started seeing red as she got the things she needed from her locker. Slamming it shut when she was done she noticed Alli was standing almost toe to toe with her now.

" One, I have NOT been ignoring you. If I can recall you started spending less time with me as soon as you laid eyes on just because I cant spend ever waking minute on your pity problems with a guy who isn't even your boyfriend you get all mad. Two I have a life outside of you and your guy drama that includes school and yes my ACTUAL boyfriend. A man that has been there for me when I needed someone. Some to help me with REAL problems." With that Clare went on her way to English leaving Alli half shell shocked from the outburst, and completely livid.

When Clare finally got to her English class, she had been able to calm down but the fight had taken a lot out of her. She knew she probably should not have gone off on Alli that much, but Clare figured she had to stand up to her friend at sometime why couldn't it be now. With that thought she almost wanted to laugh. Maybe hanging around Eli was having a positive effect on her. Sitting on her desk she pulled out the letter and looked it over once more while she waited for him.

A few minutes later, she was still looking over the letter when a pair of hands with black nails hovered above it. Smiling she looked up, and was shocked when Eli's face was mere inches from hers. She didn't get much time to react though, his hands cupped her chin and he gave her one of the sweetest, slowest, most passionate kisses she had ever experience. After he pulled away she was totally speechless. So she said the only thing she could think of "Wow."

Eli once again had his arrogant half smirk in place laughing he asked "Did I really just silence the great Clare Edwards."

Smiling back she felt the need to defend herself laughing she replied " Silenced. More like caught me off guard. Your going to spoil me with all this attention." With that she handed him her letter.

Looking down his eyes grew and he looked back at her. " Wow you actually finished it?"

" Yep. I did. Tell me what you think." Her voice waiver with nerve.

The next few minutes were the longest of Clares life. Her eyes never left Elis face as he read the letter. She tried to decipher what he thoughts from his face but his expression never gave anyway a thing. Finally after what seemed like hours he spoke, ""Wow how did it feel to write this?"

Clare was slightly confused by the question but answered with the first thing that came to mind "Good, really good. Its everything I wanted to say. Thanks for making me to do this."

Eli was just about to reply when their teacher walked into the room, so he handed the page back to Clare and they both took their seats.

Clare saw the teachers eyes lock onto her and Eli before she said, "Miss. Edwards, Mr. Goldworthy. Its nice of you to join us today. Actually I'm excited to hear your excuses for skipping last class. Let me guess violent food poisoning. "

Without missing a beat Clare replied, " Actually, we were both working on our assignments ." Eli turned in his seat and smiled at her and she could tell he knew he was becoming a "bad" influence on her.

"Original, but its not going to save you from detention. Now I would like to hear those assignments. Miss. Edwards why don't you go first." Ms. Dawes continued.

Clare didn't even have time to be mad at the fact they both had detention. She was only panicking at the fact that she had to read the letter out loud. To a room full of her peers. So taking a deep breath she stood up and walked to the front of her class.

" We need to talk, is a line that every kid dreads. But you know what's worse?Waiting for it. Every minute. Of every hour. Of every day. Because I know it's coming. The reason why you're fighting all the time. And I know I won't like the answer. But whatever you tell me cant be worse then the waiting. So please don't make me wait any longer…" I had to stop reading as the lump in my throat became to big to go on. " There's more."

"No that's say you Eli" Ms. Dawes lets me stop and she was so grateful, then Eli answered her question.

"I think it deserves a larger audience. Like at the student show case tomorrow." He had this look on his face like he wanted Clare to fight back. However she didn't get a chance because Ms. Dawes replied first,

"That's a fantastic idea. Clare?" Well she may have been asking, but Clare knew she really couldn't say no so instead she asked,

"Well its kind of personal, isn't it. I mean is that something that should be shared with so many strangers."

" Yea but all great art is, personal. And this is head and shoulders above your last work. I am signing you up after class." Her teacher shot back so fast she almost wanted to laugh.

When she passed Elis chair she hissed "My moms going to be at the showcase."

As Clare sat down he rotated in his chair to face her, ""Which means she will be forced to listen to you. Isn't this what you wanted?"

She was still mad at him but maybe he right. Yea it was personal but maybe in a bigger setting she could get through the letter without feeling bad or stopping because of her mom is staring at her. She was still nervous but she could atleast try, right?

Soon class was over and unlike earlier that day when she had bolted from the room to get away from Elis questions she waited for him. Together they walked out of class and to her locker.

As they walked Eli pulled out a stack of from his bag. Smiling he handed them over to Clare.

"What are these for?" Clare asked

Smiling Eli replied as he pulled her into his side by her waist, " These are the 30 Seconds to Mars as well as some other bands I thought you would like. Remember you said you would listen to them last night."

Last night? Oh last night when they were hanging out on the hood of his car, right. Had that only been less then 24 hours ago. It seemed like months. A huge smile spread across Clares face as she was reminded of the night before.

When they got to Clares locker Alli was already at hers. The smile that Clare had had disappeared in a second. Ignoring the girl next to her Clare opened her locker and slide in the .

Noticing the fact that Clare wasn't paying any attention to Alli, Eli had to ask, " Clare, did you and Alli have a fight or something? I mean this morning you are best friends and giggling and now you two wont even look at each other."

For the first time Clare shot a look over to Alli. She was finishing up at her locker and Clare waited until Alli had left before answering, " It isn't anything big Eli. We had a fight, she was being a brat and I told her off and now she is pissed."

" Well are you two going to make up?" He asked running his fingers up and down her back as some kind of comfort. He didn't want Clare to lose Alli, he hadn't known either girl that long but he knew they were close and he didn't want Clare to be sad.

Sighing Clare closed her locker and looked back at Eli. She saw how worried he really was and it made her heart melt, she wondered why he only showed her his soft side. " I don't know. Maybe but I guess time well tell. Hey I gotta go but I'll see you in detention." Clare finished with a frown on her face.

" Ok I'll see you then." Eli gave her a quick kiss before leaving for his next class.

Detention. There was one place Clare never thought she would end up. The rules were simple no eating, drinking, talking, or having any fun of any kind. The first 10 minutes were enough to drive her crazy. It was only her, Eli and two others in detention that day. Clare had never felt more out of her element in her life. Then the teacher ( Mr. Tryon) watching over them left to "go make a few calls" and all bets were off. The second the door closed behind him the room changed.

" Clare… Clare." Eli called from the desk next to her.

" What Eli. We aren't suppose to be talking. I don't want to get into anymore trouble." Clare whispered for fear of the teacher coming back in and hearing her.

" Relax. Mr. Tryon isn't coming back until five minutes before detention is over." Eli tried to comfort her.

" What are you talking about Eli?" Clare answered trying to keep her voice low even with the growing curiosity she was feeling.

" Every detention he stays long enough so that if Principle Simpson comes in to check he is here, he is. Then he leaves and goes to the teachers lounge to watch T.V. He comes back when there is about five minutes left to dismiss us." Eli explained

After a moment of shock Clares' jaw dropped, "WHAT!" she almost screamed.

The one sided smirk was back on Elis' face and he laughed at Clares reaction. " Yep. This will be the easiest hour and a hour of your life." Then he reached into his back pack and grabbed a soda and his itouch.

For whatever reason, Clare smiled and started laughing. Here she thought that detention was going to be a living hell and now she was going to get to spend an entire hour with Eli. Getting up Clare stepped across the isle and sat on Elis desk and smiled down at him.

"Wow feeling daring are we?" He asked as he watched a blush creep onto her cheeks as she realized what she had just done. Trying to jump off Clare was stopped arm one of Elis arms pushed against her lap. When she gave him a question look, he held up the itouch and said " If you sit there we can both lean into the headphones and not have to stretch."The rest of detention was spent listening to Elis itouch on shuffle and talking. Clare even found some songs she loved.

An hour and a half later the two were making their way over to Elis hearse to go home.

" What so what was that last song we were listening to?" Clare asked as she slide into the passenger seat.

" Drive from Incumbus. I put their c.d in the stack I gave you so you can listen to more of their stuff when you get home." He said as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Thanks." Clare replied slightly distracted as she stared at the cell phone.

Noticing the sudden change in Clare personality, Eli looked over at her before asking " Clare, what are you looking at?"

" Nothing, just hoping I missed a call." Her voice was quiet.

" Oh don't give me that. You thought Alli would call didn't you." He stated, he know Clare couldn't give up on Alli, they had been through a lot and Clare was just to caring.

" No. I mean I may have hoped but this fight was bigger then anything before. Besides Alli is the one who needs to apologize. I just finally said things I had been holding in." Clare defeated herself, letting her voice raise.

" Ok ok.." Eli tried to calm her down, as he parked in front of Clares house, " I won't try and tell you, you should or shouldn't be friends. I just don't want you dealing with anymore stress right now."

Smiling over at him, she reached out and grabbed his left hand in hers. " I know you mean well, and I don't want to be fighting with her but she is such a drama queen. But thanks." She leaned over and gave him a kiss goodbye. As she tried to pull away his hands came up and held her face to his. Her hands went up and covered his as the kiss intensified. It was a slow kiss the same kind he used when he was trying to comfort her. Falling into his body more Clare felt like her whole body was on fire. Reluctantly she pulled away needing to breath. With a goofy smile on her face she whispered a good bye and tried not to laugh when she saw his eyes seemed glazed over. It was good to know she had a big effect on him too. Getting out of the car she headed for her front door when Eli called for her throw the open passager window.

" I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." His smirk was back.

" Ok. Sure." Clare smiled back. Turning back around she didn't thing anything could ruin her good mood. That was until she walked into her home and could hear her parents fighting again. Wanting to scream Clare ran up to her room and slammed her door shut. Rummaging around her backpack she found the Eli had lent her and smile atleast she drown them out on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What Should Have Been

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews guys. This is the second half of Better Off Alone Part 2. I hope you like it. I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took so long I got busy the past couple of days and as you know my chapters aren't short to begin with so it takes longer to write them. I will be using the weekend to catch up the latest four episodes I promise.

The next morning seemed to come too soon for Clare. After coming home she spent the better part of the night raising the volume of Eli's CDs to counter her parents fighting. As a result she hadn't fallen asleep until close to two in the morning when her parents finally fell silent for the night. So when a blaring beeping sound filled her room at five she blindly hit the top of her alarm clock trying to make it stop. Once her room went quiet once more she rolled out of bed and began getting ready for school. Before leaving her room she turned on her laptop and copied Eli's CDs to her iTunes. As she was placing the CDs back into their cases she smiled for the first time since getting home the night before. Thinking of Eli made her remember that he was picking her up that day. The simple smile she had before morphed into a full blown smirk and her heart began to race. Quickly the now nervous tawny haired girl gathered her supplies for school, dropping a few items because her hands were shaking.

Popping two frozen waffles into the toaster, her slim pale fingers drummer on the counter impatiently as her glaze switched in between the toaster and the clock. She didn't want him waiting on her that would seem rude. Glancing up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time Clare wished that Eli had given her a time and not just a blanket statement of "I'll pick you up." Letting out a breath when the waffles finally popped up she grabbed them with a paper towel. Sliding on her back pack she decided the best idea would be to eat outside and wait for him that way she could just go and he wouldn't be sitting around and waiting for her.

It wasn't until Clare was sitting on the steps in front of her house and was bombarded with all the noises of being outside on a busy week day morning, that she realized her house had been completely silent. Glancing over at the driveway she saw both cars were already gone. That was strange. Her parents usually left around the same time she did. Thinking back though she couldn't remember if they had been home when she woke up either. Normally her mom comes in a few minutes after Clare's alarm went off to make sure she was up and moving, but that hadn't happened. Where we they? Then Clare thought of something else, she didn't remember hearing them go to bed the night before. She had just been so happy when the fighting had stopped she hadn't paid any attention to what had happened afterwards. Did either of them sleep at the house the night before? Had they left her on her own? Where would they even go? Suddenly Clare was pulled out of her thoughts as Eli's hearse pulled up and he honked his honk.

Pushing all her worries to the back of her mind Clare walked over to the car, pulled the passenger door open and slid in. It wasn't until after she had closed the door once more and turned her body back around that she even really got a good look at him. He was leaning back into his own door a bit as he stared at her, smirk fully in place. "Couldn't wait to see me, could you?" His voice was full of sarcasm and his hazel eyes were gleaming.

"Oh yes Eli, you caught me, I just _needed _to see you, I can't go without you." Clare shot back putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

Letting out a small chuckle Eli repositioned himself so he could drive, "Now see was that so hard to say."

Rolling her eyes Clare began to laugh as well. She didn't even flinch when his punk rock music was suddenly filling the hearse in a deafening volume; it was a comfort just like the night before. Spacing out Clare just let the music fill her as she stared at Eli. He had one a black baggy t shirt covered by a black and grey hoodie on with faded black jeans. Coming out of her trance she reached down into her backpack and pulled out his stack of CDs. She placed them with some others in between their seats but saying, "Thanks for letting me borrow these."

"No big, so did you like them?" His gaze flashed over to her before returning to the road.

"Actually, yes I did. Not only did they drown out another one of my parents' fights but I really got into it." Clare hoped he wouldn't pry and smiled when he moved on.

"So are you ready for the showcase?" He asked as they got out of the car. She knew it was more to see if she was going to back out all together rather then if she was nervous. He was always pushing her and she found herself becoming more and more ok with that.

"I think I am, I mean…. While reading the letter in public isn't ideal, maybe it will give me the courage, ya know. Since I won't just be staring at my mom." She replied rounding the car.

"There you go that's the positive side." His voice was a fake peaky that rivaled the Power Squad. He reached for her hand but she was laughing so hard at his impromptu impression her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

After a minute she calmed down enough to hold his hand. As they began walking away from his car though Clare couldn't help but notice all the weird stares they were getting. "Hey Eli… why are people looking at us?"

"Well one thing they still can't seem to get over is Morty." His answer was simple but she was confused even more.

"Morty?"

"My car." That's his name. And you being with me probably is confusing them even more. Think about it smart, talented Clare Edward is hanging with the mysterious, emo-freak who drives a hearse." His explanation was very direct but how he described himself made her mad.

"God you aren't an emo-freak! You are funny, smart and a good guy and those who cant see that are missing out." Clare huffed.

Pulling them off to the side once they were inside the school. He found a private little in cove between the stairs and a wall. Eli studied Clare before saying, "Wow, ok thanks for the compliments but what is with the outburst?"

"Sorry, sorry. Ally just sort of said similar stuff about you yesterday, during our fight. I just hate people putting you down even you," When she had finished explaining herself she had a small pout on her face. Combine that with the fact that she cared so much about him that she had defended him, he had to kiss her.

So he did. Pushing her into the wall behind her his hands went to her hips as hers settled in his hair. This kiss seemed different to Clare. Deeper somehow, like his heart was on his sleeve. Then he started to nibble at her bottom lip. Shocked Clare's lips stopped moment for a second before she relaxed even more into him. She had never experienced anything like this before. With K.C. he had always been so timid when he kissed her, like he didn't know what he was doing or he thought he would hurt her. With Eli he only held back what he didn't think she was ready for but he didn't treat her like a china doll.

When Eli finally did pull away Clare couldn't even think straight. They just stared at each other for a moment smiling before the morning bell rang and they had to head off to class.

The student showcase had finally arrived and Clare Edwards was more nervous then ever. Looking out at the audience from behind the curtain, she raised one of her shaking hands to wave at her mom. Turning back the opposite way Clare's eyes went back down to look at her letter once more. Suddenly Eli's hand was holding her free one and she looked up hoping to find the strength she needed in his eyes.

"You wanted to talk to your mom and this is your chance, you can say what you want and she has to listen" He encouraged her, but she wasn't so sure. Walking farther from the stage and a few feet from Eli her hand broke from his as she replied,

"Maybe I am a worry wart. Maybe there's nothing wrong at home. Couples disagree sometimes don't they? My parents are just going through a phase" She knew that was a lie even as it left her mouth. After all everything wasn't good at home when you wake up one morning to find both your parents gone.

Seeing right through her words, he once again closed the distance between them is two quick steps. His chest almost touching her back as he spoke, " That may be true, but I think we both know this is more then them not being able to agree on what to watch on TV or something else small. I think maybe you're scared."

"Of what!" She exclaimed trying to keep up appearances.

"Of finding out what's really going on with your parents." He pushed her buttons even more, even as he wrapped his arms around her waist to try and calm her down.

"That's not true. _I want… _no _need _to know." The words came out a bit louder then Clare intended as she spun around in his embrace and stared up at him, eyes blazing.

"Then prove it. Dowes assigned us as English partners because she thought you needed to take risks" As he tried to prove his point once again, her faced harden and she broke out of his embrace.

Fuming at Eli her voice got a bit louder once more, "With my writing. Not my life. This isn't me shouting in a park in front of a bunch of strangers. This is my family. It's personal." Finally having enough she turned towards the exit and ran, leaving Eli in the dust feeling bad about pushing her.

She only stopped running when she got to the courtyard. Sitting down she held her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what Eli had said. She wouldn't say she was scared per say. She just believes that family problems should stay in the family. While the letter had been cathartic to write, maybe that was enough. She had released all her confusion and anger about the situation and now she could breath. Now she could wait for her parents to figure things out…. Right?

"Clare? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be reading something at the showcase?" She was ripped from her thoughts as a familiar voice filling the previously silent courtyard. She didn't even have to look up to know whose voice had destroyed her sanctuary, it was K.C.

Lifting her head she looked up at the boy who once made her heart swell. Though she didn't feel that way any longer, she didn't want to drag anyone else into her problems.

"Yea, I was but I decided not to…. I uhh I got stage fright." The lie was weak and she knew it. His face surprised her though it showed shock, sadness and confusion.

"You did not." Kneeing in front of her and he reached out holding her face, confusing her even more. "Clare why are you crying?"

Was she crying? Reaching her hand up slowly, to hide the fact it was still shaking, she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Wiping them away quickly she spoke slowly now aware her body was betraying her (showing her sadness) and not wanting her voice to do it to, "I am fine K.C ok I am fine. Shouldn't you be somewhere off making out with Jenna?" Clare spat back getting up, pushing his hands away from her face and walking a bit away from him.

"What Jenna is doing doesn't matter right now Clare; I just want to know what is going on with you?" His voice didn't get closer which Clare was thankful for, he wasn't crowding her.

"Nothing is going on, I just want to be alone." She shot back turning to him once again. She knew that wasn't true either. Why was she trying to convince herself of so many things? Truth be told she wished Eli was here, yes she had stormed away from him but now she wanted to feel the comfort he gave her, even with a simple hug.

What K.C. said next shocked Clare more then anything else he had said before, "Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I still don't care about you still, I am here if you want to talk."

"Oh really you are! Where were you when I needed to talk before! I may have been able to move on from our relationship, but you seem to have gotten worse. You are spiraling out of control I can see it, anyone can. Then you say you want me to tell you my problems too. How about you worry about yourself and your blonde power squad girlfriend and leave me alone!" Clare didn't know where that had come from. That was the second time she had finally said what she wanted to say and it felt good, and maybe K.C. needed to hear it.

He made it sound like their break up had been because they simply had just grown apart, when instead he had been stringing her along while he drooled after another girl. She was no longer mad at him; she had started moving on months ago. Finally telling him though seemed to be the last bit of closure she needed.

"Well sorry! I just thought we could get past all the crap and at least be friendly again. I miss talking to you." He shot back.

"Friendly… with you? You seem to be incapable of being just friends with a girl." Her temper was getting out of hand again, and she was starting to get a headache.

"Come on Clare please I miss you. I promise I just want to be there for you. Since you, Alli, Conner and I started school this year we haven't all talked. I mean you and Alli are still friends but the four of us aren't. I am just asking for a second chance. Not even to be friends but friendly." He was pleading, and as much as she didn't want to admit it Clare was starting to come around. Remembering the times when they had all be able to hang and get along, Clare realized she did want that back.

Thinking about it Clare finally came to a conclusion. She had given other people second chances in her life, maybe she could give K.C one. If he really was serious about changing she could give him a shot. It wouldn't mean she would just forget everything he had done. He would have to earn back her trust.

"Ok. Umm I guess we can try, but you are on probation," She stopped talking long enough to see him flash is 100 watt smile. "Well I gotta go take care of something at home, I'll see you later." Clare excused herself, giving a small wave from the courtyard.

As she walked back home she came up with three things. One, Eli was right she had to talk to her mom. He may have been wrong when he suggested she do it in public, but it did have to be done. She needed to go talk to him later and apologize for running off. Two, maybe K.C was returning to who he had been before. When they were talking she could have sworn she saw the old him just under the surface. And finally she may still upset with Alli, but they should talk. When she had yelled at Alli she really had snapped and that wasn't her.

K.C POV

Back at the courtyard K.C was having a totally different reaction to their conversation. He couldn't believe how well that had gone. Clare had been so nice to him; at least once he had explained himself. He had lied when he said he missed her as a friend. Truth was he did miss being her friend but what he missed even more then that was being more then friends with her.

Jenna was ok but she was getting on his back lately and it was driving him insane. What Clare had said about him spiraling was true, he couldn't deny it. That kind of understanding of him as well as the fact that she had confronted him were two things he always had in his relationship with Clare he never had with Jenna. Clare wouldn't let him get away with blowing her off Jenna did. Clare just seemed to have a bigger and bolder attitude lately. When she told him off she had a fire behind her eyes that took his breath away. Not to mention that physically she had gotten so much hotter. With that new short hair and no glasses. He wanted her back as his girlfriend. He needed to have her again she was the only one who really understood him and kept him from his darker side.

"That's it." He thought out loud, "I gotta get her back."

His plan was vague, but he figured he would let her deal with whatever she needed to. Then he would go over to her house tonight while she was in a great mood and convince her in whatever way possible that they belonged together. After all she seemed encouraging when they were talking and he knew she wasn't with anyone. If little Clare Edwards had gotten together with a new guy it would have been all over the school. Now all he had to do was avoid Jenna until after Clare was his.

Clare POV

She was so happy she could dance. Her parents were talking. They were talking civilly. She didn't know what would come of their conversation but at least this was a point they could go from. Deciding they needed to be alone she went outside thinking that would give them enough privacy to talk but she could be close by if needed. Closing the door she turned just as Eli was getting out of Morty.

She had planned on going to him later that night. After her parents had talked everything out and hopefully talked to her too. She was so shocked that he had come to her she couldn't think straight." What are you doing here?"

She saw a smirk grace his lips before he replied sarcastically, "Hi Eli, How are you? Fine Clare, thanks for asking."

"Oh I am so sorry. Hi Eli." She let a chuckle escape her lips at the fact he was mocking her on her manners.

He hated fighting with her. Wanting to smooth things over he apologized, "If you don't want to tell your mom how you're feeling I respect that."

This time it was Clare's turn to smirk. "Too late."

Eli's smirk faltered for a split second. She had talked to her mom, which was a bit of a surprise. Then again if he had learned anything by now about her it was she did the unexpected. "You read her the letter?"

All Clare could do was nod before saying, "And she wants to know what's wrong just as much as I do. She and my dad are talking right now, and so hopefully I will know something soon."

"So what you're saying is... my plan worked." Eli's responded with more sarcasm and a fake arrogance putting his hand to his chest.

"Could you be more smug?" She asked, giggling.

"Absolutely." He replied without missing a beat. Then he added in a more serious tone while taking off his headphones, "Here you might want to borrow these. They're noise cancellation. Might come in handle if things get worse for your folk or if you need to ignore an English partner slash boyfriend."

"Thanks," Holding onto the headphones, she had to ask, "So we're good then?"

Eli's eyes went wide for a moment. If anyone was worried about their relationship he thought it would be him," Yes we are good, very good. And I am sorry for interfering. Promise not to do it again."

Getting brave once more, Clare closed the few feet that separated them and wrapped her arms around is neck. "You can interfere every once in a while. But I'm still going to do whatever I want."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Eli spoke with a breathy tone. "Wouldn't expect anything less." Then he let his lips connect to hers. They kissed for a few minutes, letting it stay sweet neither wanting or needing more at the time. It was only when they heard someone yelling that they all but jumper apart.

There a few feet down the sidewalk was K.C. looking more pissed off then Clare had ever seen him. "Who the HELL is this!" He bellowed advancing a bit more to them. As he did Eli pushed Clare behind his back out of a protective instinct, which only made K.C. even madder.

Grasping onto Eli's hand Clare asked as she moved to stand next to her boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I wanted to get you back Clare." K.C. answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world before adding, "You still didn't answer my question who is this guy?"

"Wow thanks for talking about me like I am not even here." Eli injected "My name is Eli and I'm Clare's boyfriend... who are you?" His blunt answer clearly shocked K.C. but Eli was never one to beat around the bush.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND CLARE! HOW CAN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" K.C. was really starting to loose it. Clare could see his hands balling into fist and then relaxing at his sides.

"I have a boyfriend because I can K.C. What? Are you allowed to move on with Jenna but I can't move on too. Did you think I was going to wait around forever for you to come back?" Clare asked, getting even more upset that it was the second time that day she ended up yelling or getting mad at K.C.

"No I didn't think you would just wait for me but how can you date this guy, you don't even know him?" K.C. asked and suddenly if felt like more of an interrogation then anything else.

"I know a lot about him, enough to know I like him and what I don't know I will find out. Now will you please leave before my parents hear this and come outside wondering what is going on." He voice was soft yet strict like she was speaking to a young child.

K.C. walked over two them and grabbed Clare's other hand. He attempted to pull her out of Eli's grasp, "No he isn't good enough for you. I won't let you waste your life with him."

Finally having enough and knowing that Clare wasn't getting through to her ex, Eli tugged enough on her arm to get her free of K.C. Then he put himself in between the two squaring off with K.C. even with the height difference he wasn't scared. Or at least he couldn't show it.

The next thing he knew K.C. was pushing him down and Clare was screaming. Thinking fast Eli reached out and pulled K.C. down with him by his shoulders. When they hit the ground Eli had rotated their bodies so that K.C. hit the cement, he was so stunned his grip on Eli loosened. With that opening Eli pulled himself up enough to use one hand to hold K.C down and the other took aim at K.C.'s face. Just as he was about to land the punch he stopped short.

Looking K.C. right in his eyes Eli's voice was deep and husky, almost lethal. "Don't you think for one minute that just because you are bigger then me that you can kick my ass. I'm not going to beat you up now because Clare wouldn't forgive me. But go after her again and I will not be as nice." Getting up he glared back at K.C. once before walking over to Clare, he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on let's go inside." Eli nudged Clare towards the door.

"Eli can you actually hurt him…What were you thinking?" Clare's questions came off in rapid fire.

"I just don't want him bugging either of us again. Why don't we go inside and hang out for awhile."

Clare agreed and glancing one more time back at K.C. as he pulled himself up, she wanted to feel guilty about what Eli had done to him. But she could have gotten hurt when K.C. was pulling at her and maybe he needed to be shocked into the lesson.

So that is the end of Chapter 3. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Should Have Been Redux

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. School is starting up on Tuesday and I have been getting everything ready, and dealing with making sure my student loan is good to go. As well as I had to find a scene I could reference for the end of the chapter and I couldn't find a good one for like ever. Any how I have officially decided to stop staying so close to the actual show. So here is the next chapter. Read and Review please. OH and who had a total fan girl moment besides me when they kissed in the promo for this week. I mean there is a difference between wanting it to happen and reading it in fan fics and then actually seeing it.

It was a few days after the Eli and K.C. fight and Clare had come to a decision. After Eli had come into the house with Clare her parents, who were suppose to be talking things out, silenced the fight they were in. Turns out they may be having issues but they didn't want anyone outside the family knowing. So she decided she would spend as much time away from home as possible or have Eli around if she had to be home. Was it just a way to avoid the situation? Yes it was, but at that moment it was what she needed to do.

Sitting down in the library she plugged in Eli's head set to her laptop and began working on her newest English assignment, as the familiar music blocked out the world. After a few minutes she still hadn't written anything. She may have been good at English but starting assignments was always the thing that gave her the most grief. Closing her eyes she let herself be sucked into the song, it was one of the new ones from Eli's collection called Super Massive Black hole. She was getting so into the song she practically jumped a foot off the chair she was in when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Looking up Clare had to keep from glaring as she saw Alli towering over her. Sliding off the head phones they settled around her neck as she watched Alli move from one foot to the other.

"Um… hi Clare can we talk." Alli wasn't looking her in the eyes.

Not wanting to be rude, Clare put on a sweet smile and nodded. A huge grin lit up Alli's face as she took a seat next to her best friend.

"Clare, I am so sorry I said all that stuff, I was just mad and I was… I am dealing with some stuff, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Seeing sincerity in Alli's dark chocolate eyes Clare smiled at her friend. "It's ok Alli I know you didn't mean it. And even though I may believe everything I said I am sorry I said it the way I did."

Alli's eyes narrowed and her grin feel into a frown, "What do you mean you believe in what you said!"

"Alli come on what I said about you was the truth, you know that right?" Clare stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No it isn't. God Clare you can't even make an apology easy. We are both to say sorry and that we didn't mean what we said. Then we go back to the way things were!" Alli's voice was getting louder the longer she spoke and Clare started looking around fearing the librarian would kick them both out.

Clares voice was calm, the complete opposite of Allis', "No Alli, those were things I have wanted to say for a while now. I won't apologize for saying them, and I wouldn't want this just going back to the way they were"

"Oh come on you were just ATTACKING me that's all!" Alli's voice was still getting louder and now her hands were gesturing wildly.

"I was ATTACKING you! Now who is on a high horse!" Clare's voice now matching Alli's. "I wasn't attacking you, you were the one started attacking Eli! He has never said anything against you, but you just had to bring him into the argument."

"You said my problems weren't problems but you didn't even know what they were. That was just insensitive!" Alli shot back.

Not wanting to argue with Alli anymore Clare quickly packed up her stuff. She knew they would just go in circles and she didn't have the energy for that. Plugging her head phones back into her iPod she dashed from the library.

Why couldn't Alli and her just get along like they use to? When had everything changed so much? They were a lot different now, and maybe their friendship wouldn't survive the changes. Clare had meant what she said she didn't think they could go back to the way things had been but she did miss it. Maybe she had to face that fact that even though she might want to be friends with Alli, it might not be in the cards. Those thoughts made her incredibly sad. So instead she focused on the fact she was heading to English and Eli.

A goofy smile slid onto her face as soon as she saw him sitting in his seat. She didn't even need to see his face to be happy. Settling in next him, she laughed as he spun in his seat so he could look at her. Turning off her iPod Clare slid down the headphones once more. As she did so his classic one sided smirk appeared on his face as he let out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny?" She asked as she got out her notebook.

"Nice look you got there." He pointed to the headphones around her neck. "You look cute makes me wonder what else of mine would look even better on you."

His smirk grew as her cheeks burned with another blush. "Eli!" Clare shrieked, "Could you be more inappropriate?"

"Absolutely." He replied sending them both into a fit of laughter as they remembered the last time he had said that. They were so distracted that they didn't see their teacher come into the classroom.

"Is there something you two wish to share with the class?" Ms. Dawes asked.

Immediately they both stopped laughing, as Clare tried to get control over her breathing again she heard Eli say, "No nothing to share. Sorry Ms. Dawes."

When she looked up he was sitting forward in his seat, but she could have sworn she saw his shoulders moving like he was still laughing.

"Ok class today you will be working on the current assignment in your pairs. You can either stay in here or go out into the hall. But you must be working, no goofing around. Alright then get to work." Ms. Dawes dismissed the students but Clare could swear she saw her teacher look at Eli when she said the last statement. Without talking Clare and Eli grabbed the stuff and headed for the door.

Walking a bit down the hall Clare wondered if Eli was trying to get them some privacy. When they finally stopped they were 10 feet away from any other pair.

"You just love having me all to yourself don't you." Clare mumbled as she got comfy on the floor, sitting with her back to the wall and her knees bent up as a makeshift desk.

"Oh you know it." Came Eli's quick reply, She saw him quirk an eyebrow for effect as he relaxed next to her throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Switching papers they quieted down as the edited them. After 5 minutes Clare looked up at Eli with a frustrated expression. "I don't approve of this Clara Edwin character." She turned out of his embrace to face him

"What are you talking about? She is an ingénue!" He defended copying her body movement so they were eye to eye now.

"She's a floozy. Change it." Clare shot back, with more confidence then she thought she could.

"Oh I like it when you get bossy." He smirked

"I'm not bossy, but I am right about the character." Suddenly she noticed their faces were getting closer to each other. It was like their own personal gravitational force.

"Yea, ok whatever you say." He jokingly dismissed, before putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a quick kiss. It was sweet and slow and Clare didn't know what shocked her more. The amount of emotion behind the kiss or the fact he did it at school when their teacher could interrupt them at anytime.

Pulling back she smiled, before saying, "Eli, you can't just kiss me and think I will loss my train of thought. Change the character."

"I was just messing around no worries, and yea I guess I'll change Clara." He smiled a true smile at her and she wanted to melt all over again, but sadly all too soon the class was over and they had to go their separate ways.

The bell had just rang a few minutes ago and Eli was already at Morty. Scanning the crowd for his girlfriend, he found someone else instead. Adam was walking towards him, with a smile on his face. He had met Adam during a contest to win Dead Hand back stage tickets and they had hung out at school ever since.

"Hey man what's up?" Eli asked as he leaned against his hearse.

"Nothing much, just waiting for the famous Drew Torres to stop making out with his girlfriend so we can go home." Adam huffed leaning against the car as well.

"Girlfriend? I thought a helmet head like him didn't do girlfriends?" Eli's voice came out sarcastic and a smirk fell across his face.

Laughing Adam glanced at Eli, "I could have said the same for you. No one seems to believe that you and Clare are dating… well just dating."

"Really and why is that." Clare's voice came from beside them, she had made her way over to them while they weren't paying attention.

Before Eli could cover Adam replied, "Well because everyone thinks Eli isn't a boyfriend kind of guy. So some of the school thinks you changed him. But the majority thinks that you two are sleeping together and that is why he is staying around."

After Adam finished he looked at his audience and saw a mixture of shock and anger on their faces.

"Dude how do you even know that!" Eli questioned his new friend.

"Oh Clare's friend… Alli yea Alli, she is always at my house hanging with my step brother. She's actually his girlfriend, you know the one his ditching me for right now. Mostly they just make out but sometimes he can't stop her from spilling some gossip. Not that either of us actually care about it."

"People think…. we're… that Eli and I are." Frustration, shock and anger enabled Clare from finishing her thought.

Noticing Clare was going to have a melt down Eli turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Clare come on calm down, breathe. It doesn't matter what other people think remember."

After a minute of watching her breathing Clare looked over at Adam once more, "What,… what does Alli think?"

Adam was shocked at Clare's question, "You mean, you don't know?"

Slightly embarrassed Clare didn't make eye connect with either boy as she spoke, "We actually haven't really talked, besides two fights in almost a week."

"You two still haven't made up!" Eli's voice grew louder and caught the attention of other students passing by.

"No, we were going to but it didn't work out." Clare said now looking Eli in the eyes.

"Ok that is it. Adam you said that Drew and Alli still here right?" Eli turned his full attention back to the other boy.

"Yea… why?" Adam's response was filled with confusion.

"Call your brother; tell me to bring Alli out here. We are going to settle this once and for all." Eli's voice left no room for debate.

"What, Eli! What are you doing I don't want to see her right now." Clare was freaking out, "I can't see her right now! Adam put down the phone, please" Normally she could get lost in those dark emerald eyes of Eli's but she was going to stand strong.

Adam's hand froze half way to his ear. Quickly he looked from Clare to Eli and then back again.

"Adam just make the call." Eli's voice was strong still. So with a quick apologizing look at Clare Adam dialed his brothers' number.

Clare didn't pay attention to what Adam said over the phone, she just kept looking at Eli, totally pissed off. "Eli, why would you do this?"

"I know I said I wouldn't interfere any more, but I have to. You and Alli are good friends and you shouldn't lose that over a couple of fights. Besides you said I can interfere remember?" He had his smirk on his face once more, like he knew he had her.

"I also said that I would still do what I want. And this is not what I want" She matched his smirk.

He was about to respond when the three friends saw Drew and Alli walking over to them. Well it was more like Drew walking towards them and dragging Alli behind him. When they reached the trio Alli and Clare were looking anywhere and everywhere but each other.

Seeing that they weren't going to take the first steps, Eli pushed Clare towards Alli, saying. "Ok you two need to stop fighting. So we are going to leave you alone and you two are going to stay right here until you fix whatever is wrong." The three boys started to walk away but before they got to far Eli turned back and added with a laugh, "Just know if either of you hurt Morty you are going to have to deal with me."

For what felt like ages neither girl said a word. Clare knew Eli was right. Alli had been a great friend but for the first time since they became friends Clare didn't know what to say.

Clare was taken out of her thoughts by Alli's voice, "So are you going to apology now?" Her voice was still tough.

"Oh come on Alli are we back to this. I will apology for how I said the things I did, but not for what I said. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't voice things I thought were wrong."

"Clare don't you think you are being a bit over dramatic." Alli said mocking.

Clare almost laughed at Alli calling her over dramatic but pushed that down and decided to move on, "Ok, you don't think you get a bit obsessive when it comes to guys? When was that last time we hung out pre-fight outside of school?"

The question had the required affect that Clare was hoping for. Alli was suddenly very quiet. Like she was trying to think of the last time they had hung out. After another minute of silence Alli's face fell but she still said nothing.

Deciding to put Alli out of her misery Clare spoke once more, "You can't remember can you. It was after I got Jenna back for Hooter-gate. Before you got "obsessed" with Drew."

Recovering from Clare's statement, Alli wanted Clare to see something too. "But Clare, you are spending a lot of time with Eli too. It is not just my fault."

Clare knew they could play the blame game until they both turned blue in the face. So instead of vaulting back another accusation Clare just said as she watched her hands twist together with nerves, "Ok fine neither of us has been a very good friend. Why don't we… just apology and be done with it."

Alli face immediately lit up, "That's all I am asking for. And we just have to promise for today on we will make more time for each other and hang out."

With matching smiles on their faces they hugged each other. After pulling away both girls looked over to their boyfriends. At that moment both Clare and Alli felt the draw they couldn't resist whenever they were near their guys. It was like magnetism that pulled them in and Clare laughed when she heard Alli say in a dreamy voice, "How about we start tomorrow? Is that ok?"

"Yea or better yet how about we make a deal," Clare spoke as they walked over to the three guys, "No matter what we are doing we will spending Saturday afternoons together."

"Ok deal." Alli's replied quickly.

"So did you girls figure things out?" Drew asked as Alli gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Yep. We are going to try and balance things better in our lives." Clare replied as she stood next to Eli looking into his emerald eyes she added, "Thanks, I did need to do that."

Smirking Eli wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "So I guess that makes my interfering score 2-0 right."

Leaning into his embrace Clare huffed before saying, "Maybe, not that your ego needs the boost."

Feeling awkward around the two (now very lovey dovey) couples Adam forced a few coughs. He had to laugh when all at once four pairs of eyes blinked rapidly. "Yea as much as I love watching all of you get disgustingly sweet together how about we leave school now" Adam sarcastically replied.

"Sounds great to me. How about you, me and Clare hit The Dot?" Eli asked as he began to walk back to Morty with Clare by his side.

"Sounds good to me." Adam replied as he caught up with them.

"Thanks bro, now Alli and I can have some alone time." Drew yelled at his brother and received a hit from Alli on his shoulder.

Laughing the trio piled into Morty and were off.

Three hours later Clare arrived home laughing so hard she felt tears falling down her face. Getting out of the car she saw Eli doing the same, though he kept the car running so Adam could listen to the music that was blaring out of the speakers. She all but shouted a good bye to Adam so he would hear it over the music as she and Eli walked to the door. Not saying a word he let his lips connect with hers. The kiss was slow but still held a passion that almost knocked Clare over. His lips were chapped but the rough feel suited him and the kiss even more. Carefully he backed her against the door and when she gasped in surprise he deepened the kiss. Her head was spinning and Clare had to wrap her hands around his neck to stay up right. Sadly the kiss came to an end but not before he gave her one last peck.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He whispered as his forehead leaned against hers.

"Okay." Clare's voice was so breathless that an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks. He simply smirked back, but didn't move.

"HEY ELI. COME ON MAN LET'S GO! YOU CAN SUCK FACE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND LATER!" Adam yelled over the music.

Smirking Eli slowly backed away from Clare. Laughing as he turned he yelled to his friend, "I'm coming. Chill dude."

Clare waited until the hearse drove away before entering the house. Once again it was quiet. Her parents were on their vacation and wouldn't be home for a few more days. They decided they needed some alone time to fix their problems. Not wanting to give up the high she had from hanging with the guys she decided to forgo homework. Instead Clare crashed on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Flipping through the channels she stopped when she came across a marathon of old episode of Gilmore Girls. Clare loved this show she could relate to Rory so much. They were both book worms, good girls and naïve in some things.

However today she noticed they had something else in common. It was an episode from the third season, the first episode that Rory and Jess were together. Jess was a bad boy who always had a sarcastic remark ready, but was incredibly smart. As she watched the show unfold she was once again laughing as Jess' overly protective uncle Luke set up boundaries after walking in on Jess and Rory making out on the couch. All the rules were based on keeping them an arms length apart when the two were alone in a room together. When Luke finished his rant Jess shot back, "Hey, Romeo and Juliet had warring families and they still managed to do a little damage."

It was then that Clare realized that Eli was her Jess. An over all nice guy, but some judged him on the show he put on or what he looked like. Smiling she settled into the couch more stretching out and enjoying the fact that she could take up the entire couch and no one cared. As she watched the rest of the episode unfold her mind sometimes let herself and Eli replace Rory and Jess and her smile would grow more. At some point her crystal blue eyes closed and she was transported to Stars Hollow and the dreams picked up right where the episodes left off. Except now it really was herself and Eli in the main roles. Well at least it was a change from the vampire version of Eli that seemed to bombard her dreams recently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Ok so I have gotten a few positive reviews and I wanted to say thank you for that. However I am not getting as many as I use to and I like seeing what you guys think. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds to do. Anyway moving on I just wanted to say I am loving where Eclare is going and they look so cute together. My chapters are going to be getting shorter now that school is back. Hopefully though I may be able to update more often. Oh and I also don't own Adam being asleep in the back of Morty, I saw it used in another way on another fan fic.

Things were finally going well for Clare. Or at least sort of well. The next week seemed to fly by as she was distracted with school, homework, Eli, Adam and Alli. The only thing that brought her down was that she was still in the house alone. Her parents were only suppose to be gone for a week and a half originally. But a few days ago her mother called her and said they were going to stay an extra week. Apparently they hadn't made the progress she was hoping for yet.

Clare was rushed out of the house that morning by Eli's persistent honking. She had woken up late and he had already been waiting a few minutes when she finally got to the car. Sliding across the seat she leaned over to give Eli a quick kiss when she heard a voice from the back seat,

"MY GOD ELI! Can you turn down your music man some of us are trying to sleep." As Adam whined and rubbed his eye with his fist, Clare turned her body to get a better look at the extra passenger she hadn't noticed at first. She couldn't help but think how he looked like a little boy at that moment. She let a giggle escape her lips as he settled back down laying across the massive make shift backseat. Her giggle luckily went unnoticed because of the music. However when it turned into a very noticeable yawn Eli looked over at her.

"Ok Clare, not to sound mean but you look exhausted." Eli's eyes drifted back to the road after peering at her for a second.

"I didn't sleep well last night. With my parents out of the house it is too quiet especially after all the arguing they did." Clare tried to pass it off as a nothing comment but she could tell Eli knew better.

"Well how about after school I hang with you. It's Friday so we can watch some T.V. and just chill?"

Clare suddenly didn't know what to say. In the past week and a half she hadn't had anyone over besides Alli. After all what would her parents think if they found out that she had her boyfriend in the house while they were away. Then again it wasn't like she and Eli would be doing anything wrong, and how would her parents even find out.

Even after taking a deep breath to steady her nerves her voice was still shaky as she spoke, "O-Okay."

As he parked Morty in the student parking lot, she could tell he was caught off by her answer. His gaze quickly jumped back to her for an instant. Then his rare genuine smile spread across his lips and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Suddenly Clare could feel the butterflies in her stomach again.

The spell they had over each other was broken though when Adams voice drifted from the backseat, "Can you two at least wait until I am out of the car before you two get all couple-y."

"You're just jealous." Eli shot back as he and Clare exited the car and Adam followed.

The morning was relatively boring. That was until Alli and Clare got to gym. They sat on the bleachers watching the boys play basketball as they chatted.

"So he asked to come over tonight?" Alli squeaked with excitement.

Nodding her head Clare couldn't help but smile too. "But it will be nice to not be there alone. I don't know why my parents needed to extend their trip." Clare stopped and smirked before continuing, "I feel so adult having my boyfriend over to my house when my parents are gone. Though I have no intention of telling my parents."

"Well, well, well looks like Eli is changing our little Saint Clare into a bit of a bad girl." Alli laughed and Clare's face turned bright red.

As they continued to talk and laugh they didn't notice that Jenna had heard every word of their early conversation. With new gossip in hand Jenna ran off to K.C. who had just gotten a break from basketball.

"K.C K.C KC! GUESS WHAT!" Jenna screamed as she skidded to a halt in front of her extremely tall boyfriend.

"Jeez Jenna calm down. What is so exciting that it looks like you drank 5 red bulls?" He laughed giving her a quick smile.

"Eli is going to spend the night at Clare's house." Her voice was rising in volume.

That may have taken K.C. aback but he couldn't figure out why Jenna was so excited. "He won't end up staying. Her parents are too protective they will notice if he is there or if he tries to sneak in." That he knew for sure. He had thought about sneaking her out or sneaking into her house a couple of times when they were together. It never happened though she shot him down every time he brought it up.

"Nope they won't do a thing" Jenna now was wearing a smirk that screamed 'I know something you don't.

"And why wouldn't they?" He was getting really curious now and it reflected in his voice.

"Because her parents are gone!" Jenna's voice was almost a shout by that point luckily no one around them seemed to be paying attention. Or at least they weren't until K.C. shouted,

"WHAT!" Taking a couple deep breaths he continued in an almost whisper now, "You have to be wrong."

"Nope." Seeing his reaction Jenna squinted her eyes and questioned K.C, "Why do you care so much?"

"I… I don't. It just doesn't seem like something Clare would be ok with. But whatever." He tried to sound like he didn't care even though he did. He really did care. He still wanted to be with her and just because the first attempt didn't work didn't mean anything. He had learned from it. It was going to be harder then he originally thought to get her back because she was in a relationship. He hoped that if he could get her alone maybe he could get her to change her mind.

"Whatever K.C!" Jenna huffed spinning on her heels and storming away.

As K.C. walked back on the basketball court he decided that he would just go over to Clare's house just to make sure she was ok and then oops… spoil any alone time she had with the emo-freak she calls her boyfriend.

Clare loved lunch. Not only did it break up her day but she got to see Eli and Adam for half an hour of uninterrupted fun. Usually Alli snuck off with Drew and really Clare wondered if they even ate any food or if they just made out the entire time.

Eli and Clare were sitting on top of their normal picnic table, while Adam was sprawled out on one of the benches reading a comic.

"So I heard you two are going to be having some adult rated alone time tonight." Adam inquired as he lazily flipped the page of his comic.

"What!" Clare's eyes grew wide and a deep crimson blush spread onto her checks.

"Yea. Apparently you are using your parents being away to go from being a Virgin Mary to a Mary Magdalene." A smirk appeared on not only Adam's face but Eli's as well as Clare swatted Adam's arm before hiding her face in Eli's chest.

Clare replied into Eli's shirt, "No he is just coming over to keep me company since my parents are gone on their trip and I don't like being in the house all alone."

"Oh that's cool." Adam's voice was steady but Clare could hear a bit of sadness in it.

"Adam why don't you come over too. Come on the more the merrier." Clare offered lifting her head to see Eli nodding his head in agreement.

"Yea, dude you should." Eli's voice didn't hold any disappointment to it and that made Clare smile.

"Thanks!" His face lit up and he went back to his comic.

The rest of their lunch went with ease. Clare ended up leaning against Eli while she looked over the book they were reading in English as she finished her lunch. His arm was around her waist and his fingers were drawing little designs on her hip as he and Adam talked about the latest comics they were reading. The small touch felt very intimate but very natural. That was something that Clare loved about being with Eli little touches could fell intimate but not forced or awkward between the two.

As Morty pulled up to Clare's house she couldn't help the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomach. True it wasn't going to just be her and Eli anymore but that didn't seem to matter, she was still nervous. Her hands shook a bit as she opened the door and let the two boys walk in before her.

"Alright so I was thinking we could just hang out, maybe watch a movie and order pizza." Clare asked as she set her stuff down in the living room.

Both boys just smiled and without being told made themselves at home, Adam crashing on the love seat and Eli on the couch.

"Sounds good to me I am starved." Adam sighed closing his eyes.

After calling the pizza place, Clare walked over to look through the DVDs. She went through half a dozen choices, all of which were shot down by the boys, before they convinced her to watch My Bloody Valentine. She wasn't a horror movie fan but had gotten the movie because Jensen Ackles was in it and promised herself she would try and watch it. That was 6 months ago and here she was ripping off the plastic covering it was wrapped in when she bought it. You would think that a girl who liked vampire books could handle a slasher movie but Clare just couldn't. After putting it in and pushing play Clare settled into the couch next Eli and once again he wrapped his arm around her waist.

15 minutes into the movie and Clare's face was already buried into Eli's chest and he has both arms wrapped around her. Peering back to the T.V. Clare jumped almost immediately as another victim was claimed by the killer and her face was back buried in his chest. She felt his chest vibrate from laughter at her reaction and could hear Adam doing the same.

A while later the door bell rang and made Clare jump again. This sent the boys into a fit of laughter once more as she stuck out her tongue and made her way to the door. Quickly paying for the pizza she made her way to the kitchen. Turning around she was about to yell at Eli and Adam to come and get what they wanted when she let out a scream and put her hand to her chest. There in front of her were the two guys already holding plates she had gotten out.

"God guys! Between you and the movie I am going to have a heart attack." Clare sighed as she removed her hand from her chest and grabbed a few pieces of pizza.

"Sorry, Edwards." Eli smirked and gave her temple a kiss before he got some food of his own.

The rest of the movie went by with pretty much the same events as before. When it was all over Eli and Adam were laughing so hard at Clare's over reaction to the movie Adam had rolled off the love seat and Eli's was having trouble breathing. Wanting pay back Clare picked up one of the many pillows in the living room and chucked it at Adam, hitting his head. That stopped his laughing almost instantly. Grabbing the pillow that hit him he aimed it back at Clare but his aim wasn't great, thanks to the laughing fit he had, and the pillow hit Eli instead. Suddenly there were pillows being thrown everywhere and the living room felt like the gym on the days they played dodge ball. It only stopped when a stray pillow hit Adams back pack, which was on a nearby chair and caused it to fall open…. sending a handful of tampons across the floor.

Suddenly the room went silent. Clare and Eli looked over to Adam who face was as white as a sheet. Then without a word he scrambled over to the fallen tampons scooped them up. After shoving them back in his backpack he ran out of the room into kitchen.

Clare didn't know what to say. She just kept blinking at the spot where Adams backpack had fallen. Why did he have tampons?

"Well…. That was weird" Eli's voice broke through her fog.

"Yea. Ummm Eli, were those tampons?" Clare asked when she found her voice.

"… I don't know Clare. I don't exactly use them I am a guy." Eli spoke as he moved back to sitting on the couch.

"Yea so is Adam. What could he need them for? …Nosebleeds?" She guessed as she looked at the door that connected the living room to the kitchen.

Getting up once more he grabbed her hand, "I dunno Clare. Come on lets go talk to him."

Walking into the kitchen they saw Adam leaning against the counter. When he heard the door moving he looked up. There were tears going down his face and he still looked panicked.

Slowly walking over to Adam, Clare voice was low so she wouldn't scare him, "Adam, why do you have tampons?"

He didn't say a word just looked down at the floor again. When he didn't respond for a while and the silence grew even longer Eli stepped closer to his friend, "Dude listen it isn't our business you don't have to say anything." Clare nodded in agreement, even as curiosity ate at her.

He looked up once more and used the back of his hand to wipe a few tears a way then whispered, "No I want to tell you guys, but lets go sit down in the living room ok."

Silently they sat down across from Adam and waited for him to start talking.

"Ok so I'm a guy like 100%, but… I was born in a girl's body….. I'm a FTM. Female to male transgender."

"Does that mean you gay." Clare asked before she realized it.

Smiling Adam replied, "No, I like girls. And since I am a guy between the ears that makes me straight, or so I think."

Both Clare and Eli were silent for a minute, then Eli smiled a genuine smile before saying, "Cool. How long have you known"

Relaxing Adam answered "Since I was four or five I hated wearing dresses and having long hair."

Clare's mind quickly thought of something else, "Well how do you know you aren't a tomboy or a lesbian."

A little chuckle escaped Adams lips, "I just know."

Seeing that Eli was staying quiet Clare asked yet another question. It was like she was just too curious to stop, at least without asking one more question. "Well are we the only ones who know, besides your family of course?"

"Simpson knows and he sent an email out to all the teachers." Adam supplied.

"Hold the phone does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you." Eli question took Clare by surprise.

"Eli I would be insulted if you didn't." They leaned forward and bumped fists.

"You guys are fowl." Clare laughed

"You're just jealous." Eli shot back.

Over the next hour they went back to normal. They channel surfed, only pausing to make fun of ridiculous reality shows or corny teen dramas. Around 7 Adam decided he should head home. Eli offered to drive him but he declined saying that he only lived a few minutes away. However, Clare was sure she saw him wink at Eli before the front door closed on his way out.

"So…." Clare murmured as she sat next to Eli on the couch once more. This made Eli smirk.

"Clare will you relax. Nothing has to change just because Adam left. Why don't we just watch another movie. It doesn't even have to be a horror film."

A blush had crept onto her face by then. She knew she shouldn't have gotten all nervous because it was just the two of them but, it was _just_ the two of them. "Yea that sounds good. But what happens if I pick some chick flick that you end up not wanting to watch?" Her question was laced with an implication that Eli didn't miss.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to his body. Moving his lips just inches from her ear he replied, "Then I will find a way to entertain myself."

This sent a shiver up Clare's spine, and she knew Eli felt it too. Turning she playfully hit his arm and stuck out her tongue.

"I guess I can live with that." Her voice was full of fake aggravation as she unwillingly extracted herself from his arms and went over to look at the DVDs again. As she searched the door bell rang.

"Eli can you get that please. I bet it's Adam coming back for something."

She heard Eli walk over to the door, then the sound of the door opening. There was a faint exchange of words, followed by a loud thumping noise. Looking over Clare saw Eli laying on the floor his hand covering his mouth. Standing above him was K.C.

K.C. POV

I promised myself I wasn't going to do anything rash. That I would just go over to her house and try and convince her that we belonged together. However when that weirdo answered her door like he had earned the right to or worse that he _belonged_ there, well I lost it. Before I knew what was happening my fist connected with his face and he was on the ground. Within seconds I heard Clare scream and then she was kneeling next to him. After standing back up, Clare looked up at me and there was so much anger in her eyes. I don't think I have ever seen her so mad.

"What the hell K.C!" Her voice was strong but I could hear the stained from the fear she was trying to hold back.

Instead of trying to salvage my plan my anger started to boil inside of me. Why was she mad at me? I am only trying to protect her. Couldn't she see this boy was no good for her. How dare she get mad at me for just trying to help.

"What do you mean what the hell Clare? You are home. Alone. WITH HIM!" I pointed my finger at Eli who by this point was standing next to Clare his hand touching his lip gingerly as it bled a little.

"So what! How is that your business?" Her face was turning red now and not in the cute way.

"It isn't you Clare. You're good and pure and spending the night with your boyfriend while your parents are away is… is just well slutty."

Clare looked like I had just punched her in the face. Then I was flying back. While I had been so distracted by Clare and her wounded look Eli had taken the opportunity to tackle me pushing us out of the door. We landed on the concrete outside the door and before I could react I felt his fist making contact with my nose.

"ELI!" Clare's voice wasn't mad anymore but pleading, as she pulled him of me.

I felt blood from my nose on my upper lip. Getting up I brushed the sleeve of my t shirt under my nose to wipe away the blood.

"Dude! What the fuck!" I screamed.

" I told you a few weeks ago that if you became a problem again I wouldn't be as nice. Now I think you should go." His voice was hard and his emerald green eyes had such a level of hatred, I almost stepped back.

END POV

Their eyes connected in a stare down. The only thing that broke it was Clare pulling Eli into the house. "Come on Eli," She pulled harder when he barely moved, "Eli come on! You're bleeding."

When his body finally started moving, Clare went from pulling his arm to pushing his back. Looking over her shoulder she shot a glare at K.C. " K.C. I think it is time for you to leave. Just leave."

Once they were inside Clare lead Eli to the kitchen where she quickly cleaned his lips. After cleaning off the dried blood she discovered that the blood had come from inside his mouth and not his lips.

"I think you should be ok now." Clare murmured as she cleaned up the first aid.

When she looked back he had his signature smirk on his face. Pouting a bit he asked, "Or you could kiss it and make it better."

Walking back to the living room she spoke in an passive tone, " I don't know."

All the sudden Clare felt to strong arms around her waist and the two teens fell onto the couch in a mess of arms and legs. Laughing Clare twisted her body to face Eli, who had ended up between her and the couch. It wasn't until then that Clare realized she was lying on top of him.

Looking into his eyes Clare could have sworn that she saw something spark inside of him. Letting out a nervous giggle she tried to push herself off of him, but couldn't move as his hands had her pinned to him.

"Eli, what are you doing? Let me up." Her voice was breathless betraying her.

"Nope," His voice was husky and gave her goose bumps, "I like this position."

Suddenly his lips were on her and she began to sink into his body. Her hands buried themselves into his hair and their bodies were touching almost completely. The only exception was one of Eli's legs, he had it bent at the knee and was using to keep her on the couch and him.

Clare couldn't tell you how much time went by but all too soon they pulled apart. Looking into his eyes she saw the lust and need in them causing her to blush once more. Trying to defuse the situation she reached up above his head and grabbed the remote for the T.V. As she began to channel surf she felt his cool soft lips on her neck. A moan built in Clare's throat but using all her available strength she stopped it from leaving her lips. A game was soon made of this pattern he would kiss her neck and try to get her to release a moan, and while she won most of the time she couldn't stop them all. After each time when she couldn't hold back a moan his eyes seemed to get darker and darker. Hours seemed to fly by not that either member of the couple noticed

"CLARE MARIE EDWARDS!"

Rubbing her eyes Clare reluctantly opened her eyes, fighting the extremely bright sunlight that was in her eyes. It was a minute later when her eyes finally adjusted that she realized the voice came from Alli. She looked completely shell shocked and pissed off, her mouth hung open with her hands on her hips.

"Alli what the heck," Clare grumbled, her voice hoarse from sleep, "Why are you screaming at me?

Alli didn't end up answering that question because at that moment Clare felt the couch move beneath her. It was only then that Clare realized she wasn't sleeping on just the couch but Eli as well. She was nestled into his side with her head on his chest and an arm thrown over his stomach.

He mumbled something, and turned his head away from Alli and the sunlight as his arms tightened around her waist.

Resisting the urge she felt to tell Alli to get out of her house and then snuggle back down with Eli, Clare lifted her upper body as much as possible and asked, "Alli why are you here?"

"Well," Alli recovered from the scene in front of her and suddenly her eyes had an almost wicked look them, "I came over to hear how your night with Eli went but I guess I don't have to ask."

At that point Clare felt Eli began shift around again and slowly his eyes opened. Clare had always thought her boyfriend was attractive but he made just waking up look hot too. His long hair was tussled around from sleep and his eyes were half open. Even though his eyes weren't totally open she could still see how content he was. His eyes first landed on Clare and within seconds his signature one sided smirk was on his face, however it fell just as quickly when he noticed Alli.

"Not that I don't like you Alli but what are you doing here?" He asked.

Not wanting for Alli to repeat herself Clare explained, " We feel asleep on my couch watching T.V," they had done more then that but Clare knew she didn't have to say that right now, " and Alli came over to talk to me and found us."

Pulling Clare back down Eli nuzzled his head into her neck but they still heard him say, "Well can't she leave."

Giggling Clare pushed against Eli trying to sit up once again. "Sadly,no. She won't leave because of two things. One, she wants details and two this is Saturday the day we said we would spend together."

Mumbling something about how it wasn't fair he had just woken up and he wanted more time with her first, Eli gathered up his stuff and trudged out the door.

Once Alli was sure that Eli was gone she immediately began asking questions about the night before. It took Clare more than five minutes to convince her that nothing happened. And Clare could have sworn when she finally did convince Alli nothing had happened Alli looked disappointed.

After making coffee both girls sat down on the couch. It was then the Clare noticed something was wrong with Alli. She was staring off into the distance and almost ignoring the coffee in front of her. It wasn't until Alli's leg began to bob up and down though that Clare finally spoke up, "Alli…. Is everything ok? You seem really distracted. I would have thought you catching Eli here alone would have had you talking none stop the rest of the day."

Looking up into her best friends eyes Alli took a deep breathe before saying, " Clare I messed up, I messed up big."

Trying not to show the panic on her face Clare reached out for Alli's hand even as it was holding her coffee cup and asked, " I am sure whatever it is, it isn't that bad. Tell me, maybe I can help."

"It's not just me Clare…. It's Johnny."


	6. Chapter 6

NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

Ok so I know that I abandoned this fic for like a year then randomly updated. And I also know that readers of the fic probably have lost interest since then. The thing is I have received no feed back (reviews) on chapter 5. So I am asking readers/fans to answer one question. Should I continue to post now that I have inspiration again. If there isn't any interest in this fic by new or old readers I won't post more of it. Please let me know so I don't feel like it is a waste of time to post.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/N: So a lot of this chapter is going to focus on Alli and Clare talking about why Alli has been acting the way she has. This chapter and the reveal of why she is being so snippy to Clare is why I had them make up sooner in the story. But don't worry there will be more Eclare in this chapter. Oh and I am officially switching over to more original storylines.

Trying not to show the panic on her face Clare reached out for Alli's hand even as it was holding her coffee cup and asked, " I am sure whatever it is, it isn't that bad. Tell me, maybe I can help."

"It's not just me Clare…. It's Johnny."

" Johnny? What does Johnny have to do with you acting weird? He isn't even around he is at University, isn't he?" There was fear in Clare's voice. She knew all the stuff Alli had been put through when she had been involved with the older bad boy. Even after they broke up he had caused issues. She just couldn't stand it if the guy hurt her anymore.

"Yes… and no." Alli's answer was even more cryptic than the last and she wasn't looking at Clare anymore.

"Alli, you are really scaring me now." Clare's voice was small as she tried to sound calm not wanting to freak Alli out. She knew if she did scare her friend she would never hear the full story.

"Sorry… ok I'll start from the beginning. It all started this past summer…"

FLASHBACK

It was only the beginning of summer and Alli was already bored. She had gone to the pool, Above the Dot, The Dot, the movie theater and the mall (mostly with Clare) and now she felt like there wasn't anything left to do. Clare had gone away for awhile to visit her grandma with her parents, leaving Alli to her own devices. Needing an escape Alli decided to go to her favorite bookstore.

She had been scanning through the fantasy fiction section, looking for anything new involving sexy vampires, when she heard a familiar voice a few rows down. Curiosity got the best of her and before she knew it her feet were carrying her towards the sound. Hiding behind the closest book shelf her chocolate eyes locked onto the blond man the voice belonged too.

It was Johnny alright. He was leaning against a book shelf talking to one of the employees. A pretty brunette girl who was twirling her hair with one hand and skimming her fingers over his arm with the other. Scowling she felt the green eyed monster rear it's ugly head in her. But she wasn't sure who she was more mad at him for doing this to her still or the fact that she reacted at all.

It didn't change the fact that suddenly she wanted his attention again, and she wanted to prove she could still get it. After all she hadn't really dated since him. Lately it felt like guys didn't find her attractive. This was the chance she could prove them wrong. So she quickly composed herself and walked down the row the two were in. Letting her hips sway she pretended she didn't see Johnny as she "looked over" the books on the shelves.

Alli had only taken two steps past Johnny before he spoke up, "Alli is that you?"

Turning around Alli made sure she let just the right amount of surprise fill her voice, "Oh Johnny, hi." As much as she wanted to launch herself into his arms she didn't. She was still a little hurt by the past and also didn't want to seem desperate.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked as he took a few step towards her a smile on his face.

Taking a quick glance at the girl who had been flirting with him Alli saw a scowl on her face as her eyes shot daggers at Alli. The monster roared with happiness inside her, she still had it. "Just looking for something new to read. What about you?" The small talk was killing Alli but she knew it was needed.

"Oh I am getting text book." He faked a frown, and suddenly Alli couldn't help the laugh that feel from her lips.

And just like that the two began talking with such an ease Alli wondered how she had gone so long without it. Even with all the stuff they had been through when they were like this she could almost forget about it. Almost.

Hours later he was walking with her back to her house. They had spent a little longer at the book store then had picked up dinner at The Dot. All the while conversation had flowed effortlessly between them.

Standing in front of her house Alli was suddenly very nervous. As the day had gone on the distance the two had kept between each other had gotten smaller and smaller. Looking into his eyes now she saw what she could only describe as attraction and what had to be hope. "Well I had fun today, thanks." Her voice was quiet as she looked at him through her lashes.

The next thing she knew his strong hands were cupping her chin and pulling her lips towards his. When their lips connected his movements were slow and hesitant. Alli lips stayed still out of pure shock, which he took as a bad sign. Pulling away he was about to apologize when she pulled him back in. Her kiss was harder filled with need, a need that he returned without another thought. After a breathtaking mini make out the two teens pulled back smiles on their faces.

"Wow… that was… wow." His voice was husky and made her knees weak.

"Yea, wow." Once again Alli couldn't seem to look the blond man in the eye.

"Can I see you again? I'm sorry but I miss you. I like having you around." Alli's head flew up at the question. His voice was nervous and slightly shaking.

"Umm yea I guess. My parents are still pretty strict though. Are you sure you want back into that craziness. Cause once they see you they aren't going to be ok with a more relaxed situation between us." Alli tried to make it sound like their…. Well whatever it was, didn't need to be serious. She didn't want to scare him after all.

"All I know is I want to see you more. If that involves sneaking in and out of your room again, then ok." Smirking he added, " It's not like I didn't master the skill when we were together the first time."

Alli couldn't help the same that broke put on her face, "You want to get back together?"

"… Yea."

Squealing Alli flung herself in Johnny's arms and kissed him with as much power as she could. After they pulled apart Alli gave Johnny one more smile before running into her house.

END OF FLASHBACK

"YOU HAD A SUMMER FLING WITH JOHNNY!" Clare slightly freaked out before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Well it was just a summer thing, right. So why is it bugging you now?"

"It wasn't a summer fling." Alli's voice was small.

"What was it then?" Clare tried not to sound upset as the story unfolded.

"It isn't just a fling." Her voice was still weak but Clare heard her well enough.

Taking a few deep breaths Clare got up and started to pace instead. "Isn't as in present tense. As in you are still seeing him?"

"It's not that simple Clare." Alli tried to defeat herself.

"Not that simple. Not that simple! Alli what are you doing with him? … And what about Drew!"

Jumping off the couch Alli's voice began to raise as well, " I am with Johnny ok. No one knows not even my parents. I only get to see him like twice a week when he can sneak into my room or I can get away for a few hours."

"Ok fine you're with Johnny. I don't get it, I probably never will. And honestly I don't like it. But what about Drew?"

"Drew is sweet but he is just not…" Alli let the sentence hang which pissed Clare off a bit.

"He isn't what Alli. I am trying to understand here but you gotta give me something to go by."

"Johnny is sweet, caring, and actually wants to be with me. Not dating me and whoever else. He has grown up. He's a man who knows who he wants and isn't afraid to go after what he wants. I am not afraid he is going to hurt me again. He isn't going to cheat or leave me." Alli's rant surprised Clare but confused her even more.

"And Drew isn't like that? Did he cheat on you or something?"

Sitting down Alli stared at her lap, "No, he is some of those things. I mean he is sweet, charming and fun but... but he doesn't want a relationship- relationship. He wants to keep it open, you know non committed. I know that is him wanting to keep his options open. I can't do that." Alli looked up to see Clare giving her a look that said 'but you are'.

"… Ok so I am keeping it open with him by dating Johnny but I can't leave Johnny. Not when I love him, and not after everything that has happened."

"So break up with Drew, Alli, you already have your mind made up. If you really can't break it off with Johnny. I don't know why you would stay with him. There was a lot of bad stuff that happened with Johnny. The fact that you two have a history shouldn't be one of the reasons to stay" Clare was getting tired of hearing Alli's semi shallow problems.

"Not all the times were bad with Johnny. Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out." Alli asked almost pleading, like she needed to tell whatever it was or she wouldn't be able to think straight.

"Go ahead."

" I need to keep both of them. Drew has met my parents and while they are not letting us "date" per say he spends time at my house and is actually making a positive dent in their worry about me dating. He plays the perfect "suitor" at my house. I like him but the more time I spend with him the more he drives me crazy. He isn't really that smart and whenever I try and talk about books or anything like that he tunes out. It makes me realize how great Johnny is. He is so smart, and he really gets me. We can talk for hours about everything or anything."

Looking confused and slightly more pissed off Clare had to ask, " It doesn't explain why you need to keep them both."

"Drew is playing the perfect candidate right now. By him doing that I can sneak off to see Johnny easier. If I keep doing this my parents stay happy and so do I. Then I can go off to college and be with Johnny. I am just trying to play the game."

Clare was almost seeing red, "How could you be so selfish!" Clare almost yelled. "Did you ever think that what both Drew AND Johnny feel for you is real. And by doing this you are hurting them both. Drew doesn't know I thing, I am sure of that. And he would probably be crushed if he did. He is actually putting in effort, especially since he has faced your parents. And Johnny how can you think that if he really does care for you he is happy or ok with you being all over Drew. I have seen you guys at school, and heard Adam talk about what you do when you two are at his house."

Alli had never seen Clare more angry then in that moment but she wasn't the only one. "God Clare you just don't understand do you. You have no idea what is like to want to be with a guy your parents would hate."

"Alli my boyfriend drives a hearse, wears dark colors mostly black, got me to skip school and is an ATHEIST! Yea I know what it is like. But this isn't a contest." Taking a deep breath Clare walked over to her door saying, "We just got over a fight, I really don't want to have another. I just think what you are doing is not fair to them. But it's your life. Why don't we just calm down and we can talk tomorrow ok."

Alli huffed as she walked over to the now open door. "Fine, I don't want to fight either. I'll call you tomorrow." She gave Clare a hug, which her best friend returned, before leaving.

Clare was pacing in her bedroom a few hours later. She was so tired of arguing with Alli. She missed the way they used to be before high school. Before things got complicated with guys, dating and parental expectations.

As she stared out her window she didn't notice Eli walk into her room or him making himself at home laying on her bed.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked when you're the only one home." His deep voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Oh my, Eli you scared me to death." Clare shrieked, hand over her heart.

He chuckled as he shifted around on her bed. He had his ankles crossed and one hand behind his head.

"So how did girls day go? Did you and Alli gossip and have pillow fights?" The right corner of Eli's mouth tip up in a smirk at the thought.

"Eli!" No we actually almost got into another fight." Clare huffed looking back out the window.

"Clare I'm sorry." Eli's voice was soft, "Hey Clare." His voice made her turn to see his arms out spread inviting her to come lay with him.

Without thinking Clare made her way across the bedroom, onto the bed and into his embrace. It only took a few seconds for the strength of his arms and the warmth on his body to make her feel safe. Letting her head fall onto his shoulder she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It was the same feeling she had had waking up that morning in his arms.

"So what happened?" His voice muffled as he buried his face in her short tawny hair.

"It's nothing really. I am just realizing maybe Alli and I are too different. But can we not talk about it, it's been on my mind all day just driving me crazy."

"Yea sure. What do you want to do?" She could tell he would go along with whatever she wanted to do, if it meant making her happy. Lifting her head up she couldn't help the cliché line that escaped her lips, "This." Before she leaned down to connect their lips. The shock Eli felt disappeared fast as he eagerly returned the kiss. Letting go Clare just let her body tell her what to do. That was how she ended up straddling her boyfriends hips as the rest of her upper body molded to his. Letting her hands weave into his hair she felt his travel down her back and settle on her hips. His fingers gripped her a little tighter as her body pushed more into him as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

Normally Clare wouldn't be ok with this kind of physical interaction but it wasn't going farther then just heavy making out. Besides what they were experiencing wasn't just teenage hormones it was a need for closeness. For a level of intimacy that was just as deep with their clothes on.

Breaking the kiss Eli looked up at his girlfriend for a quick moment before shifting his body causing the two to switch positions. The unexpected change made Clare giggle. Eli's mouth left his girlfriends lips and instead focused on her neck.

RING RING

Pulling apart Clare saw Eli pout as she reached for the phone. It was her mom telling her that her parents would be coming home early, they would get home a little after dinner tomorrow. It took all her control to focus on what her mother was saying though because Eli had slipped up behind her and was nuzzling her neck.

After playfully slapping him on the chest once she was off the phone the rest of the night went by smoothly. Neither really left the bed as they watched TV, laid on the bed just enjoying being together or made out.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Between school, homework and hanging with Eli and Adam Clare was barely ever home. Which was a good thing because her parents were still fighting. The trip obviously hadn't helped them and what was worse was now they were fighting right in front of her without even trying to cover it up. She had talked to Alli and they had decided that they were never going to be able to agree on the topic so they were just going to drop it. It wasn't worth the bickering when it was clear neither would budge and they wanted to stay friends.

But the friendship had shifted since that night. Their conversations now were all superficial in nature. They were about school, homework, or TV. Never about their personal lives. At school Clare never saw Drew and Alli together anymore. She knew thanks to Adam, that they were still together but Alli was always alone when they talked. Clare never talked about her parents issues with Alli either or anyone else for that matter. Every person connected to either her romantic life (Eli), someone wanting her back and doing it wrong (K.C) or connected to Alli's romantic life (Drew, his brother Adam, or Johnny).

Not to mention that Clare saw that Alli was hanging out with Jenna now. That was something Clare couldn't figure out. Alli had always been on her side whenever Jenna had hurt her, so what was the reason Alli was hanging out with her now. Was it because Alli wanted popularity or was it because Clare hadn't been around as much.

She knew she was partially to blame after all even if their friendship hadn't changed lately Clare was still not around as much. Mostly of the time she found herself hanging with Eli and Adam. It was just nice to expand her circle of friends again, especially those two boys. Getting away from the drama that seemed to have followed her the last year or so was nice.

Hopefully the drama would stay away, at least at school.

Sadly Clare's hopes weren't going to happen if K.C. had anything to do with it.

K.C's P.O.V

Getting beat up by Eli was so humiliating. But what was worse was Clare coming to Eli's rescue. But she still loved him and K.C. knew that. Why else would she have made Eli stop before he hit him again. He just had to get her away from everyone else. Her parents, Alli, Adam and especially Eli. They were they problem. They were the ones that told her that he was bad for her. Told her to stay away from him. But she loved him. He knew she loved him! She just couldn't be with him, they wouldn't let it.

So he would just have to remove the problem. If he could take her away they could be together. Once they didn't have to deal with anyone else trying to pull them apart they could be together. They would be in love and happy.


End file.
